goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
List of assets owned by Verizon Communications
The following is a list of major assets owned by Verizon Communications. Filmed Entertainment Paramount Motion Picture Group * Paramount Pictures * Paramount Home Media Distribution * BET Films * Comedy Central Films * MTV Films * United International Pictures – 50/50 joint venture with Universal Pictures (NBCUniversal) * Paramount Pictures International * Paramount Studio Group – physical studio and post production ** The Studios at Paramount – production facilities & lot ** Paramount on Location – production support facilities throughout North America including New York, Vancouver, and Atlanta ** Worldwide Technical Operations – archives, restoration and preservation programs, the mastering and distribution fulfillment services, on-lot post production facilities management * Paramount Licensing, Inc. * Paramount Parks & Resorts – licensing and design for parks and resorts * Rede Telecine (joint venture with Globosat, Disney, MGM and Universal Pictures) * Paramount Digital Entertainment *Paramount Animation *Paramount Players *Paramount Television ** Paramount Worldwide Television Licensing & Distribution CBS Entertainment * CBS ** CBS News *** CBS News Radio ** CBS Sports *** CBS Sports Radio ** CBS Worldwide Distribution * Decades (50%, with Weigel Broadcasting) *** CBS Action *** CBS Drama *** CBS Europa *** CBS Reality *** Horror Channel (joint venture with AMC Networks International division of AMC Networks) ** CBS Eye Animation Productions *** Late Night Cartoons, Inc. ** CBS Television Distribution *** CBS Television Distribution Media Sales * CBS Television Studios ** Big Ticket Television ** CBS Studios International * CBS Home Entertainment * CBS Films * CBS Interactive ** CBS.com ** CBS All Access ** CBS Interactive Advanced Media ** CBSNews.com *** CBS MoneyWatch *** CBSN ** CBS Sports Digital *** CBSSports.com *** CBS Sports HQ *** 247Sports.com *** MaxPreps.com *** Scout.com ** Chowhound ** CNET *** CNET Video *** Download.com *** CNET Content Solutions ** Digital assets of TV Guide ** GameFAQs ** GameSpot *** Comic Vine *** GameRankings *** Giant Bomb ** Last.fm ** Metacritic ** MetroLyrics ** MP3.com ** mySimon ** Search.com ** UrbanBaby ** TV.com ** ZDNet *** TechRepublic * Watch! Magazine CBS Cable Networks * AXS TV (20%, with 2929 Entertainment, Anschutz Entertainment Group, Creative Artists Agency, and Ryan Seacrest Media) ** HDNet Movies * CBS Sports Network * Pop * Showtime Networks ** Showtime *** Showtime 2 *** Showcase *** Showtime Extreme *** Showtime Beyond *** Showtime Next *** Showtime Family Zone *** Showtime Women ** The Movie Channel *** The Movie Channel Xtra ** Flix ** Smithsonian Channel (joint venture with the Smithsonian Institution) ** Showtime Entertainment ** Showtime Documentary Films ** Showtime PPV ** Showtime Digital, Inc. CBS Publishing Simon & Schuster Adult publishing * Adams Media, located in Avon, Massachusetts * Atria Publishing Group ** 37 INK, Publisher of African-American and other diverse voices ** Atria Books, general publisher ** Atria Español, publisher of Spanish language books with a focus on United States Spanish speakers ** Atria Unbound, general publisher of ebook editions of Atria ** Beyond Words Publishing co-venture with Atria specializing in the mind-body-spirit category ** Cash Money Content, a co-venture with Cash Money Records ** Emily Bestler Books, publisher of fiction and non-fiction ** Enliven Books, publisher of spiritual and wellness books ** Folger Shakespeare Library ** Howard Books, publisher of Christian books ** Keywords Press, publisher of books by Internet personalities ** Marble Arch Press, co-publishing agreement with the United Kingdom publisher Short Books ** Strebor Books International, publisher of African-American books as well as Black Erotica ** Washington Square Press, paperback publisher of classic and contemporary fiction Atria Books|website=atria-books.com|access-date=January 14, 2017}} * Gallery Books Group ** Gallery Books, general interest publisher ** Karen Hunter Publishing, general interest imprint founded by journalist Karen Hunter ** Mercury Ink, co-publishing deal with Glenn Beck and Mercury Radio Arts ** MTV Books, young adult and pop-culture imprint ** North Star Way Books, inspirational non-fiction imprint with additional services for authors ** Pocket Books, mass market imprint of the Gallery Publishing Group ** Pocket Star, e-book only imprint of the Gallery Publishing Group ** Scout Press, publisher of literary fiction ** Threshold Editions, conservative imprint * Scribner ** Scribner, publisher of fiction and non-fiction books ** Touchstone, publisher of fiction and non-fiction books * Simon & Schuster (the flagship imprint) ** Folger Shakespeare Library, publishes print and ebooks of Shakespeare works ** Saga Press (specializes in science fiction and fantasy.) Children's publishing * Aladdin, publisher of picture and chapter books for middle grade readers * Atheneum, publisher of literary middle grade, teen and picture books * Beach Lane Books, publisher of picture books * Little Simon, publisher of children's books * Margaret K. McElderry Books, boutiqueimprint publisher of literary fiction and nonfiction for children and teens * Paula Wiseman Books, publisher of picture books, novelty books and novels for children * Simon & Schuster Books for Young Readers, flagship imprint of Simon & Schuster's Children's Division * Simon Pulse, publisher of teen books * Simon Spotlight, publisher focused on licensed properties for children and young adults Audio * Pimsleur Language Programs, language courses * Simon & Schuster Audio, audio division of Simon & Schuster CBS Local Media * CBS Television Stations ** KCBS-TV 2 / KCAL-TV 9 Los Angeles ** KOVR 13 / KMAX-TV 31 Sacramento – Stockton – Modesto, California ** KPIX-TV 5 / KBCW 44 San Francisco – Oakland – San Jose, California ** KCNC-TV 4 Denver, Colorado ** WFOR-TV 4 / WBFS-TV 33 Miami–Fort Lauderdale, Florida ** WTOG 44 St. Petersburg – Tampa, Florida ** WUPA 69 Atlanta ** WBBM-TV 2 Chicago ** WBXI-CD 47 Indianapolis ** WJZ-TV 13 Baltimore ** WBZ-TV 4 / WSBK-TV 38 Boston ** WWJ-TV 62 / WKBD-TV 50 Detroit / Windsor, Ontario ** WCCO-TV 4 / KCCW-TV 12 Walker – Minneapolis–Saint Paul, Minnesota ** WCBS-TV 2 / WLNY-TV 55 Riverhead – New York City ** KYW-TV 3 / WPSG 57 Philadelphia ** KDKA-TV 2 / WPCW 19 Jeannette – Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania ** KTVT 11 / KTXA 21 Fort Worth – Dallas ** KSTW 11 Tacoma – Seattle * CBS Local Digital Media ** ** CBS Local Sports Viacom Media Networks Music Group * CMT ** CMT (Canada) (10%) * CMT Music * Logo * MTV ** MTV Studios ** SnowGlobe Music Festival * MTV2 * MTV Classic * MTV Live * MTVU * Tr3s * VH1 Entertainment Group * Comedy Central ** Comedy Central Now ** Comedy Central Records * Paramount Network * TV Land * South Park Studios Nickelodeon Group * Nickelodeon ** Nick at Nite * Nick Jr. * Nicktoons * TeenNick ** NickRewind * NickMusic * Nick.com * Noggin * Nick Radio * Nickelodeon Productions ** Nickelodeon Animation Studio ** Nickelodeon Digital ** Nickelodeon Movies * Nickelodeon Velocity BET Networks * BET ** BET International * BET Gospel * BET Her * BET Hip-Hop * BET Jams * BET Soul Viacom International Media Networks * Viacom International Studios ** Viacom International Studios UK * Telefe ** Telefe Internacional **Telefe Rosario **Telefe Neuquén **Telefe Córdoba **Telefe Mar del Plata **Telefe Tucumán **Telefe Bahía Blanca **Telefe Salta **Telefe Santa Fe * Channel 5 ** 5Select ** 5Spike ** 5Star ** 5USA * Paramount Channel * Comedy Central Extra * Paramount Comedy (Russia and Ukraine) * Game One * J-One * Porta dos Fundos (51%) * Super! (50% with De Agostini) * Viacom 18 (49% with Network 18) ** Viacom 18 US ** Viacom 18 Media ** Viacom 18 Motion Pictures ** Rishtey *** Rishtey Cineplex ** Roptanol ** Colors *** Colors Bangla *** Colors Gujarati *** Colors Infinity *** Colors Marathi *** Colors Super **X-Zone Channel ** The Indian Film Companyhttp://www.bseindia.com/xml-data/corpfiling/AttachHis/TV18_Broadcast_Ltd1_100214.pdf **Voot * Rainbow S.r.l. (30%) **Bardel Entertainment ** Iven S.p.A. ***Colorado Film ***Moviement ***San Isidro Edizioni Musicali ***Gavila srl (30%) **Rainbow CGI **Witty Toys **Tridimensional srl **Rainbow MagicLand **Rainbow Academy Advanced Marketing Solutions * WhoSay * Viacom Velocity Consumer Products, Recreation and Live Events * Bellator MMA * Pluto TV * Viacom Digital Studios ** AwesomenessTV * Viacom International Inc. * Viacom/Nickelodeon Consumer Products * VidCon Former assets Sold * Distribution rights to Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Thor and Captain America: The First Avenger - sold to Walt Disney Studios on July 2, 2013 * Distribution rights to the pre-2013 DreamWorks Animation film library - sold to DreamWorks Animation in July 2014 and currently owned by Universal Pictures * DreamWorks SKG (also known as DW Studios, LLC and DW Pictures) - DreamWorks Pictures is now a division and label of Amblin Partners, while DreamWorks Animation became a subsidiary of the NBCUniversal unit of Comcast. ** DreamWorks Home Entertainment - home video arm of DreamWorks Pictures, DreamWorks Animation, Go Fish Pictures and DreamWorks Television ** DreamWorks Television - merged with Amblin Television in 2013; pre-2008 library still owned by Paramount * Epix - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer acquired Viacom's stake in the network in 2017 * Famous Music - in-house music publishing arm of Paramount Pictures, sold to Sony/ATV Music Publishing in 2007 * Famous Players - sold to Cineplex Galaxy in 2005 **Paramount Theater **SilverCity **Colossus **Coliseum * GameTrailers - sold to Defy Media; later shut down and sold to IGN * Harmonix * KVMM-CD - sold to HC2 Holdings in 2019 * MTV Networks on Campus - acquired by Cheddar in May 2018 and used to launch CheddarU * Neopets - acquired by JumpStart in 2014 * Paramount Parks * Paramount Stations Group * Pre-November 15, 1949 Paramount Pictures sound feature film library - now owned by EMKA Ltd. (NBCUniversal) * RateMyProfessors.com - acquired by Cheddar in October 2018 * Rysher Entertainment - assets sold to 2929 Entertainment in 2001 and Qualia Capital in 2006; library currently distributed by Paramount and CBS Television Distribution * Tempo - sold to Frederick Morton Jr. in 2007 * USA Networks - Viacom sold its stake in the company to Universal Pictures in 1997 * CBS Educational and Professional Publishing: sold to Harcourt Brace Jovanovich in 1986 ** Praeger Publishers: sold to Greenwood Press, Inc. * CBS Eye on People: acquired by Discovery Communications in 1998/1999 * CBS Musical Instruments * CBS Outdoor (now Outfront Media): spun off into a real estate investment trust in 2014 ** CBS Outdoor International: sold to Platinum Equity in 2013 ** CBS Outernet: renamed Outfront Media Outernet * CBS Radio: Merged with Entercom in 2017 ** List of broadcast stations owned by CBS Radio ** Boston Bruins Radio ** CBS Altitude Group ** Eventful ** New York Yankees Radio ** Play.it ** Radio.com * CBS/Columbia Records: sold to Sony in 1987, renamed Sony Music Entertainment in 1991 ** CBS Records International ** Columbia House ** CBS Music Publishing: sold to SBK Entertainment World in 1986 * Home Team Sports: sold to Comcast in 2000/2001 and renamed Comcast SportsNet Mid-Atlantic * Ideal Toy Company: sold to View-Master in 1986 ** Creative Playthings: sold to Swing Design * Midwest Sports Channel: acquired by News Corporation in 2000 and renamed Fox Sports Net North * Paramount Parks: sold to Cedar Fair in 2006 * RTL CBS Entertainment: joint venture with RTL Group; acquired by Blue Ant Media and renamed Blue Ant Entertainment ** RTL CBS Extreme: renamed Blue Ant Extreme * Sundance Channel (now SundanceTV): sold to Rainbow Media (now AMC Networks) in 2008 Dormant or shuttered Viacom Media Networks * Atom.com - absorbed into Comedy Central ** AddictingClips.com * The Box * CMT Films * Defy Media (7%) ** AddictingGames ** Shockwave * GoCityKids.com * MTV Animation * MTV Chi * MTV Desi * MTV K * Nick Games and Sports for Kids * Nickelodeon Magazine * Nickelodeon on Sunset * Nickelodeon Records * Nickelodeon Studios * NickMom * Quizilla * VH1 Uno * Viacom NEXT Viacom International Media Networks * Kindernet * My5 * TMF * VIVA Paramount Pictures * DreamWorks Distribution, LLC - theatrical distribution arm of DreamWorks Pictures and DreamWorks Animation * DW Funding LLC - library holder of live-action DreamWorks films * Insurge Pictures **National Telefilm Associates *** Budd Rogers Releasing Corporation *** Commonwealth United Entertainment **** The Landau-Unger Company ***** Astor Pictures **** United Pictures Corporation *** The Enterprise Studios ** Spelling Films ***Taft International Pictures **** Sunn Classic Pictures * Paramount Comics - partnership with Marvel Comics for comics based on Paramount's film library; closed in 1998. * Paramount Famous Productions * Paramount Vantage ** Paramount Classics * Screenlife Games CBS Corporation The following companies are subsidiaries of CBS that either are no longer active or have been absorbed into another part of the company. * CBS Connections * CBS EYE Productions * CBS Innertube * CBS Productions * CBS Records * CBS Technology Center * CBS Theatrical Films * Cinema Center Films * FindArticles * King World Productions ** Eyemark Entertainment *** Group W Productions *** MaXam Entertainment * Paramount Stations Group * Paramount Television (original incarnation) ** Desilu Productions ** Wilshire Court Productions ** Viacom Productions *** Terrytoons *** Viacom Pictures * Simon451 – speculative fiction and fantasy imprint of Simon & Schuster * Spelling Television ** Thomas-Spelling Productions ** Laurel Entertainment ** Worldvision Enterprises *** ABC Films *** Taft Entertainment Television **** QM Productions **** Schick Sunn Classic Productions **** Titus Productions *** Evergreen Programs, Inc. ** Republic Pictures Television *** National Telefilm Associates **** Hollywood Television Service ***** Studio City TV Productions **** NBC Films ***** California National Productions **** U.M. & M. TV Corporation * UPN * Viacom Enterprises * Westinghouse Broadcasting See also * Lists of corporate assets Category:Assets Lists